Bis(s) Saga Wiki
Heey, ich freu mich das ihr mal rein schaut^^ viel spaß!!! Handlung Die 17-jährige Bella Swan zieht von Phoenix zu ihrem Vater Charlie nach Forks, damit ihre Mutter Renée mehr Zeit für sich und ihren neuen Ehemann Phil hat. In Forks findet Bella schnell neue Freunde, sehr zu ihrer Verlegenheit auch einige Jungen, die schon bald um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wetteifern. Doch besonders fällt ihr der geheimnisvolle Edward Cullen auf, der sie sehr abweisend behandelt. Auch seine Adoptivgeschwister Alice, Emmett, Jasper und Rosalie scheinen unnahbar zu sein. Bei einem späteren Zusammentreffen ist er anfänglich nett zu ihr, lässt sie später jedoch wieder ohne ein Wort stehen. Bei einem Autounfall auf dem Schulparkplatz wird Bella nur durch Edwards erstaunlich schnelle Reaktionsfähigkeit und Kraft gerettet. Stutzig geworden, fordert sie eine Erklärung von ihm, er weicht ihrer Frage jedoch aus und überlässt es ihr, die Antwort zu finden. Bei einem Strandausflug nach La Push trifft Bella auf Jacob „Jake“ Black, einen Indianer aus einem nahe gelegenem Quileute-Reservat, den sie von früheren Besuchen bei ihrem Vater kennt. Er erzählt ihr, dass die Quileute die Cullens für „kalte Wesen“ halten. Jacob sieht die Geschichte eher als alte Legende, Bella scheint jedoch endlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, herauszufinden, was Edwards Geheimnis ist. Bella fährt mit zwei Freundinnen aus der Schule, Jessica und Angela, nach Port Angeles, um ihnen bei der Auswahl ihrer Kleider für den Jahresabschlussball zu helfen. Allerdings setzt sie sich nach kurzer Zeit ab, um einen indianischen Laden aufzusuchen und ein Buch zu kaufen, von dem sie sich erhofft, es enthalte den entscheidenden Hinweis, was es mit den Cullens auf sich hat. Abermals erscheint unerwartet Edward, um sie vor aufdringlichen Betrunkenen zu retten und lädt sie danach zum Essen ein, isst selber jedoch nichts. Während des Essens möchte Bella Antworten von ihm, er gesteht ihr jedoch nur, dass er die Gedanken aller Personen im Raum hören kann, außer ihre Gedanken. Auf der Rückfahrt von Port Angeles bemerkt Bella, als sie zufällig Edwards Hand berührt, dass diese sehr kalt ist. Zuhause angekommen, findet sie durch das indianische Buch endlich heraus, dass Edward ein Vampir sein muss. Bella stellt Edward am nächsten Tag im Wald nahe der Schule zur Rede, indem sie ihm erklärt, dass sie weiß, was er ist. Edward fragt sie, ob sie sich keine Gedanken darum macht, wovon er sich ernährt, woraufhin sie ihm erklärt, keine Angst vor ihm zu haben. Edward ist entsetzt und führt Bella einen Berg hinauf an eine sonnenbeschienene Stelle, um ihr zu zeigen, was er wirklich ist. Bella lässt sich jedoch auch nicht in ihrer Zuneigung für ihn beirren, als Edward ihr zeigt, dass seine Haut in der Sonne wie Diamanten glitzert. Sie kann ihn schlussendlich davon überzeugen, dass sie ihn nicht verlieren will und mit ihm zusammen sein möchte. Bella und Edward verbringen viel Zeit miteinander und er gibt ihr endlich die Antworten auf all die Fragen, die Bella hat. Er erklärt, dass die Cullens gelernt haben, ihren Blutdurst zu beherrschen, und sich nur von Tierblut ernähren, weswegen sie sich scherzhaft „Vegetarier“ nennen. Edward beschließt, Bella nun auch seiner Familie vorzustellen. Während sich der Großteil der Familie auf den ersten Besuch mit Bella freut und sie herzlich empfängt, kann Rosalie das Risiko für die Cullens nicht akzeptieren, dass die Situation mit Bella als Mensch unter Vampiren böse enden könnte. Später lädt Edward Bella ein, an einem Baseballspiel der Cullens teilzunehmen. Während des Spiels tauchen drei Vampire namens Victoria, James und Laurent auf. Sie trinken, anders als die Cullens, Menschenblut. Ein kleiner Windstoß weht den Geruch von Bella zu James hinüber, der sie sofort jagen will. Mit Hilfe der Cullens flieht Bella nach Phoenix, doch als sie einen Anruf von James erhält und erfährt, dass er ihre Mutter gefangen hält, entwischt sie Alice und Jasper, um sich ihm zu stellen und ihre Mutter zu retten. In dem Ballettstudio, das sie in ihrer Kindheit besucht hat, trifft Bella auf James, der sie belogen und ihre Mutter nicht in seiner Gewalt hat. James spielte am Telefon nur die Amateurvideos von Bella und ihrer Mutter ab. Bella wird von James gebissen, so dass sich sein Gift in ihrem Blutkreislauf ausbreitet. James wird von den eintreffenden Cullens überwältigt, in Stücke gerissen und verbrannt, so dass die Jagd auf Bella ein Ende findet. Im letzten Moment wird Bella von Edward gerettet, indem er das Gift aus ihrem Blut saugt, damit sie sich nicht selbst in einen Vampir verwandelt. Nach einem Krankenhausaufenthalt wird sie von Edward auf den Jahresabschlussball der Highschool ausgeführt und trifft erneut Jacob, der sie auf Bitte seines Vaters vor Edward warnen soll. Doch Bella wünscht sich für immer mit Edward zusammenzubleiben. Dennoch weigert er sich, sie in einen Vampir zu verwandeln, da er will, dass sie ein menschliches Leben hat. Er verspricht ihr ein langes Leben an seiner Seite.